Love in the Air
by Persiana13
Summary: After the events of JLP, the Avengers get thrust into another adventure. Wonder Man's popularity causes trouble. Takes place in the DC-Persiana-verse. More of an Epilogue than a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. This takes place after the Justice League Persiana Arc._

Chapter 1: Introduced into the League 

The day after being introduced to the League, the four Avengers were being led by Farrah around the Watchtower, introducing them to all the different heroes. Wonder Man looked over his shoulder nervously,

"Just exactly how much did you tell the League about us?"

Farrah tapped her chin in thought,

"Well, I did say you were a famous movie star, which is true."

The ionic hero looked around and noticed several female members of the League giving him predatory looks. One in particular was an African-American woman with an animal pendant and wearing a tan body suit. She smiled seductively at Simon,

"Hello, Simon."  
Farrah explained,

"This is Vixen. She has the ability to take on the abilities of any animal."

Tigra asked,

"Does that mean she can be a were-tiger too?"  
Vixen shook her head,

"Not exactly. Watch."  
Touching her amulet, she took on the power of a cheetah and ran around them at super speed. She then stopped and smiled,

"See?"

Tigra was stunned,

"That's cool!"  
Miss Marvel nodded,

"You remind me of Silverclaw, but she could actually shape-shift into the animal she wanted to."

Wonder Man thought,

_Did she just grab my butt? _

Vixen smiled and pulled out a piece of paper,

"If you ever want to get together, call me."

She strutted away, a little extra wiggle in her steps. Sentry scratched his head,

"Did she just come on to Simon?"

Farrah looked over and saw the other women scowling at her. One was dressed in a tuxedo and fishnets and glared daggers at her,

"How dare you!"  
Vixen shook her head,

"Too slow, Zatanna. Maybe next time."  
The magician shouted and pounced on the animal powered heroine, a cat-fight erupting. Miss Marvel shook her head,

"I'm beginning to think this is going to be common place."  
Farrah shook her head,

"Let's move on."

**In the cafeteria… **

A man in a blue insect costume was being chased by a woman with green hair and a revealing green outfit. The man in the insect costume shouted,

"FIRE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Fire cackled,

"COME ON, TEDDY! I JUST WANT A HUG!"  
A man dressed in a Green Lantern outfit and white gloves scoffed,

"Beetle, you suck royally. Bea's drooling after you."

A woman in white hair and a white and blue costume said,

"Come on, Guy. Leave him alone. He's just shy."  
A man in a yellow costume with yellow shades and a tiny yellow robot hovering over him was reading about himself in a magazine. He shook his head,

"Ya see this, Skeets. They didn't catch my good side."  
Skeets scanned the photo,

"Booster, the logo was not where it could be seen. I advised you to put it where it could be seen."  
Farrah and the Avengers walked in and noticed the Super-buddies. The were-lioness was casually remarking,

"And these are the Super-buddies. Don't worry; a flaming green woman flying after a blue insect is very common among them."  
Booster and Guy turned and started drooling at Tigra. The were-tiger rolled her eyes,

"And so's being gawked at by two of them."  
Tora said,

"Guy!"  
Instantly, the Green Lantern cringed,

"Don't hit me."

He placed his hands over his face. Booster hadn't stopped drooling. In fact, a pool of saliva had already started dripping onto the floor.

Fire looked up and noticed the feline Avenger walk into the room. Instantly, she growled something in Portuguese. Miss Marvel shook her head,

"Why does she keep chasing him?"

Simon shrugged.

Blue Beetle hid behind Farrah,

"Please, keep her away from me."  
Bea then turned her attention back to Ted,

"Come on, Teddy. I just want to cuddle. Can't we do that?"

Greer raised her hands in frustration,

"You know, you keep this up and people might think you have a reputation."

Bea instantly spun around,

"As opposed to you? With your costume?"

Tigra shot back,

"Hey, I can't help it if dudes dig the fuzzy chicks!"  
Farrah admired her nails,

"She's got a point, Bea. Dudes definitely dig the fuzzy chicks. Just ask Lance."

Sentry wondered out loud,

"Where is Lance, anyway?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I don't know. Probably out on patrol or something."

Tigra walked to Ted,

"Are you all right?"

The inventor nodded,

"Yeah, thanks."

The were-tiger smiled,

"It's nothing. Listen, do you want to get a coffee or something?"

Bea's jaw dropped open in shock. Booster thought,  
_Catfight! _

Ted looked at her, surprised,

"Uh, well, I hadn't planned on it."  
Greer smiled,

"It's all right. Farrah says you're a nice guy…"  
She leaned in closer,

"…And I do have a thing for guys and big brains."  
She winked and walked into the kitchen for some coffee, leaving a stunned Bea and Ted in the room. Farrah walked up to Skeets,

"You get video and audio in that, right?"

In the next few seconds, Bea screamed so loud the former Brazilian spy's voice echoed throughout the Tower. She then roared,

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"  
She stormed into the kitchen and the two started rolling on the floor, the two women hissing and clawing at each other. Booster and Guy instantly drooled at the fight, while Tora and Ted tried to break them up. Farrah looked at Skeets,

"Please tell me you're getting this on film."

Skeets hovered,

"Yes, I am."  
The were-lioness smiled evilly,

"Excellent. Can never have too much blackmail material."

Next Chapter:

More cat-fighting takes place in the Watchtower, and another female sets her sights on Wonder Man. Who is it? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Bast, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 2: A Plot is in the Mix

Lance Marlo, the red-eyed hero known as Diablos, had teleported up to meet his girlfriend, who was giving the tour to the Avengers. The new sword he had received was strapped onto his back. (1) As he walked by, he saw Vixen and Zatanna brawling. He asked,

"Hey, what's going here?"

He managed to separate the two of them. Vixen hissed,

"Zee's trying to steal my man!"

Zatanna shot back,

"Hey, I'm not the one who copped a feel! I have a better sense of decency than that!"  
The animal powered heroine went for another swipe when the red-eyed hero said,

"That's enough!"  
He sighed,

"These two are worse than Supergirl."  
Just then, there was a loud shriek. Lance recognized it as Portuguese. He rolled his eyes,

"Ladies, excuse me."  
He ran in the direction, thinking to himself,

_What did Bea do this time?_

**Inside the Cafeteria…**

Fire and Tigra were in the middle of the catfight when Lance walked in. He rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Did Greer flirt with Beetle again?"

Miss Marvel nodded,

"Yeah. Who knew Fire could be so overprotective?"

Sentry and Wonder Man managed to separate the two women, who were still hell-bent on shredding each other. Farrah smiled as Lance walked in the room,

"Baby!"  
She pounced on him. Diablos managed to catch her,

"Hello, Farrah."  
The were-lioness kissed him voraciously on the lips,

"I missed you."

Farrah nuzzled her boyfriend's shoulder, purring delightfully. Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"You're as bad as Fire, ya know that?"  
Fire glared at the blonde heroine and lunged for her,

"DIE!"  
Farrah asked,

"Baby, are you all right?"

Lance nodded,

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the Mansion later tonight for our date."  
Farrah whispered huskily,

"Don't be late. I'd hate to start without you."  
She jumped down and brushed herself against a wall, whisking her tail and seductively gazing at her boyfriend. Lance thought,  
_I never went through this with Bast._

**Meanwhile, in another world…**

A red-headed young woman was furiously screeching,

"GET OUT!"  
Several seconds later, a young man was sailing through a door. He was on his knees,

"Maxima, please. I only ask-."

The red-head was dressed in gold armor, had golden boots, and a yellow thong and green cape. She roared,

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO MARRY ME!"  
Brandishing an axe, she chased him out of the castle. He ran screaming out into the streets, never to return.

A woman in green robes came to her,

"Your Highness, please consider the-."

Maxima stormed back to her throne,

"I can't find a decent man in this whole crummy kingdom that can be my mate."

She threw a tantrum, much like a seven year old child,

"I want a mate!"  
The advisor in green robes suggested,

"Well, I do have a list of candidates. They are mostly from Earth."

Maxima looked up,

"Earth? That's a backwater sewer!"  
The advisor activated a holographic display and started running through the list,

"First is a hero called Blue Beetle. While he has no power, he is-."  
Maxima waved it away,

"I hate bugs. Next."

The advisor pressed a second hologram,

"This hero is called Martian Manhunter. He is one of the last surviving Martians-."

"Next."

"Here is-."

"Next."

**After several hours…**

The advisor, almost out of breath,

"There is one more."

Maxima looked at her tired advisor,

"Well, Xavu, spit it out."  
Xavu nodded,

"His name is Wonder Man and-."  
Maxima looked at the image and started drooling. Never in her life had she seen such a specimen. She squealed for joy,

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE MAN I WANT!"

She grabbed her advisor, urgency in her voice,

"WHERE IS HE? I MUST HAVE HIM!"  
Xavu looked at the data,

"Currently, he resides in an apartment in Metropolis. He recently entered the ranks of the Justice League. He is invulnerable, super strong, and does not need to eat, sleep, breathe."

Maxima smiled evilly,

"Excellent; Wonder Man, you will marry me, one way or another."

She giggled happily and went to get ready. Xavu shook her head,

"What have I gotten him into?"

Next Chapter:  
Maxima pursues Wonder Man in Metropolis. Insanity ensues!

AN: I'm not sure on the spelling of Maxima's servant. I was watching the Superman Episode "Warrior Queen" and could not get subtitles in English. This is the best I spelling I could come up with.

(1) Read Justice League Persiana on how Diablos got the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 3: Random Wackiness!

**In Metropolis…**

Farrah and the Avengers thought it would be best to get out of the Tower for a few hours, so, they all decided to meet in the most popular city in the world; Metropolis. The five teleported down in civilian clothes. Farrah and Greer were disguised in their human guises, while the others were in civilian clothes. Carol looked around,

"Wow, this city's amazing. It's so clean."

Farrah responded to the blonde's comment like Carol was a four year old child,

"Yeah, Barbie. That's called a street. It's what cars drive on."

Carol glared at the were-lioness,

"Do you want a beat down?"  
Greer swiftly changed the subject,

"Let's move on. You said this is Superman's city?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep, Supes lives here."

The were-tiger asked,

"Is he single?"

Farrah shook her head,

"No, he's married."  
Tigra sulked,

"Lucky."  
Wonder Man asked,

"Does Supergirl live here too?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Sometimes, but with her duties on Titans East, I doubt she has much time to spend here. Besides, it's not like she needs to be here to see you. She does have X-ray vision."  
The ionic hero was surprised,

"You mean she can…oh, no…"  
Tigra and Miss Marvel were equally shocked. The blonde Air Force Major almost shouted,

"You never told us that!"  
Farrah looked at her,

"Well, it's not like those are real…"  
She was obviously indicating Miss Marvel's more…prominent features. Farrah added,

"Besides, for an attention-seeking bitch, I thought you'd like having men stare at you."  
Carol growled and got nose to nose with her teammate,

"You are so lucky we're not in the Air Force, or I'd bounce you so fast, you'd be flying for days!"  
Farrah smiled darkly,

"So have half the men in your squadron."  
Sentry pushed them away,

"Let's move on. I heard the Daily Planet is a rather prominent newspaper here."  
Unbeknownst to the five, a portal had opened above them on a rooftop and Maxima and Sazu stepped through. The red-headed ruler shook her head,

"I can't believe I have to search this whole city for one man. It's demeaning to a princess."

Sazu looked over the edge and noticed something peculiar about the five civilians. She could swear one of them was Wonder Man. Maxima was in the middle of her rant when she noticed her advisor's lack of attention,

"Sazu, are you even listening?"

The advisor in green robes nodded,

"Yes, your highness."

Maxima then looked out over the roof and instantly spied her new mate, entering the Daily Planet building. She squealed for joy,

"There he is, Sazu! There is my betrothed!"

Sazu nodded,

"Yes, your highness."

Maxima saluted with a V for victory,

"He is so mine! Come!"  
She flew down with her advisor in her arms.

Inside the Daily Planet, Farrah and the others were waiting in the lobby to meet Clark and Lois. They did not wait long as Superman, disguised as Clark Kent, and Lois appeared, exiting the lobby elevator. Farrah smiled,

"Hey, Clark."  
Clark smiled,

"Hello, Farrah."

Lois cleared her throat. The Big Blue Boy Scout sheepishly said,

"Sorry. Lois, this is Farrah, Carol, Greer, Simon, and Bobby."  
Lois shook each of their hands, but felt something odd when she touched Farrah's. Farrah responded,

"I take it Clark told you about me."

Lois nodded,

"Yeah. I got a question; when you have a bad hair day, does that affect your whole body too?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I suppose. Honestly, I never really have had one since I got my powers. It's just-."

Suddenly, the doors to the lobby shattered as a red-head roared,

"WONDER MAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Clark swallowed nervously,

"Oh no."  
Farrah looked at the red-head,

"Ex-girlfriend, Clarky?"  
The disguised Man of Steel shook his head,

"No, that's Maxima, princess of Almerac. She kidnapped me once and tried to marry me."  
Greer was surprised,

"And I thought I was hormonal."  
Maxima glared at each one,

"WONDER MAN! COME TO YOUR BETHROED NOW!"  
Simon groaned,

"Great, another raging fan."

Robert studied the red-headed princess,

"She seems to be bossy."  
Maxima growled angrily,

"As princess of Almerac, I am ordering Wonder Man to appear now!"  
She picked up a desk and threw it out the window. Miss Marvel was surprised,

"And strong."  
Farrah looked at Superman,

"We have to get these people out of here."  
Lois nodded,

"We'll take care of that."

Clark advised,

"Be careful, she's as strong as I am."  
Greer nodded,

"We will."

Lois and Clark guided all the bystanders out of another exit, while the Avengers and Farrah got to cover and into costume.

Maxima smashed a wall,

"WHERE IS HE? DOES HE KNOW IT'S RUDE TO KEEP A PRINCESS WAITING?"  
Two feral roars went up and, as Maxima turned, she was sent flying into another wall. She growled and looked up to Tigra and Persiana. She clenched her fist,

"How dare you, creatures! I am Princess Maxima of Almerac! Do you have any respect for royalty?"  
Persiana playfully tapped her chin,

"Let me think about that; no."  
The red-headed princess raised her hand, telekinetically grabbed a chair and changed it into a sword. She then charged in, but a hard cross from Miss Marvel leveled her outside in the street. Persiana folded her arms,

"Nice of you to show up, Blondie."

Miss Marvel growled something under her breath. She really did not like her teammate.

Sentry and Wonder Man came on the scene, the ionic hero asking,

"How's our Jean Grey wannabe doing?"

Maxima erupted from the rubble, roaring furiously,

"YOU PESEANTS! I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR THIS!"  
She then sighted Wonder Man and squealed for joy. Running to him, she grabbed him and pressed her head in his chest, shouting,

"I have you, my betrothed!"

Next Chapter:

Is Maxima going to marry Simon? How will the ladies in the Watchtower feel about this? Is Miss Marvel ever going to kill Persiana? The answer to that last one is never, but for the others, read next chapter.

AN: Special thanks to L1701E for helping me get the name of Maxima's handmaiden right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Hecate, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 4: More Plot Advancement and Silliness

**In New Jersey… **

Diablos wanted to go on patrol before his big date. Although he knew someone else could cover for him, he felt it was his responsibility to do his part. He had been a local hero for a few years, and had only agreed to join the League in order to keep an eye on the Avengers. However, he knew the Avengers could be trusted, and that it was only a ploy by Batman, regarding his trust issues.

As he was flying throughout his territory, a teen was watching him with red glowing eyes. She smirked to herself,

"Diablos, you pathetic fool. This is getting you nowhere. I'll have to talk some sense into you."

With that, she acrobatically flipped to a building he was just getting ready to pass over. Diablos stopped in mid-flight and narrowed his eyes,

"Hello, Hecate."

Hecate smiled,

"Hello, Diablos. We need to talk."

**Back in Metropolis… **

Wonder Man swallowed nervously,

"Uh, your highness, I don't understand."

Maxima looked up to her betrothed,

"You and I are getting married, if you prove yourself worthy."

She punched him through the lobby of the Daily Planet. Sentry managed to catch him as Miss Marvel lashed out with an energy attack. The ionic hero shook his head,

"OK, this girl can hit."

Miss Marvel went sailing into a desk as Sentry said,

"She obviously likes you."

Persiana looked at the red-head,

"No offense or anything, but do you dye your hair, or are you a natural red-head?"

Maxima was confused by the question,

"Why do you ask, animal?"  
Farrah smiled,

"Oh, no reason. I was just distracting you."  
Tigra pounced on the spoiled princess and was trying to slash at her face. Maxima spun around and slammed her into the floor, loosening her grip. The were-tigress was laid flat out.

Persiana braced herself for a fight,

"Look, lady. I don't know what you're thinking, but you really don't wanna go down this path."  
Maxima telekinetically lifted a desk and threw it at the wise-cracking feline heroine. She dodged it and went to attack. Tripping Maxima, Persiana managed to sliced deep into her back. The spoiled princess screamed in pain, but managed to punch out Persiana. The were-lioness rolled on the floor and crashed into a wall. She got up and rubbed her stomach,

"Ow, my ribs."  
Maxima stood up and, grabbing a lamp post, she changed it into a sword. She glared at the feline heroine,

"I have no time for you, cat. I must get my betrothed!"

She turned and was leveled by a fast punch from the ionic hero Wonder Man. He said,

"You shouldn't hurt my friends like that."  
Maxima was delirious,

"YES! THAT'S THE SPIRIT! FIGHT ME!"  
She speared him and the two flew out of the Daily Planet.

Just then, Superman arrived on the scene. He looked at the trashed lobby,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah cranked her neck,

"Fine, Supes. I just need a minute."

She touched her ribs. Nothing was broken, but they hurt. Miss Marvel stood up,

"I take it you've heard."  
Superman nodded,

"Yeah, I figured Maxima was around. I could hear her from a mile away."  
Persiana smirked,

"You know, I didn't think it was possible…"

Tigra covered her face,

"Here it comes."  
Persiana continued,

"…That red-head's ego is really inflated. Of course, the only thing with more hot air than her is Miss Marvel's chest."

Miss Marvel roared,

"DIE!"  
The blonde Air Force Major charged furiously at her teammate and a cat fight broke out. Sentry asked,

"Do you think we should break them up?"

The striped were-feline groaned,

"Don't bother. Just don't bother."  
**Meanwhile… **

Wonder Man and Maxima had landed at a construction site. Sazu had followed them and escaped from the madness of the Daily Planet attack. The ionic hero slammed his opponent into the steel beams and tied them around her,

"Look, I don't know what you think you see in me, but I can't marry you. Sure, you're an attractive woman, but I have other problems to worry about."  
Sazu shook her head, thinking,

_I wonder if there is a good bar around here. I need to get wasted tonight. _

The red-headed princess of Almerac was giggling in glee as she said,

"Yes, I finally have my mate! You are my equal!"

Dispelling her restraints, she smiled,

"Return with me to Almerac. Your bride commands it."

Activating a button on her armor, a portal opened and sucked Wonder Man and Maxima in. Then, it closed behind them. Sazu swallowed nervously,

"I really need to get drunk now."

Who is Hecate? Will Sazu return home? Will Miss Marvel and Persiana rip each other apart? Find out Next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Hecate, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 5: Random Silly Plot Advancement

**In New Jersey… **

Hecate smiled darkly,

"Diablos, how are you?"

Lance snarled,

"I am not interested in anything you have to say. Get out of here, now!"

The red-eyed female pouted,

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to your sister? I mean, we haven't seen each other since…Oh, now I remember. It was during World War Two."

She tilted her head,

"Nice sword. I see you're remembering something of your former life."

Diablos got dangerously close to Hecate,

"Don't get in my personal affairs, Hecate, or I will be forced to reprimand the situation by cutting your head off."

Hecate scoffed,

"Yeah, right. We both know you won't hurt me."

She tilted her head and smirked,

"Let me ask you something, dear brother; how does it feel to be high and mighty?"

Diablos narrowed his eyes,

"I'm helping these people."  
Hecate rolled her eyes,

"Dear Diablos; how woefully naïve of you to believe that…nonsense. These…humans…don't deserve anything…except our rule."  
The demonic-inspired hero shook his head,

"These people have a right to create a system that they can survive in. I have no right to tell them what to do or what to believe in."

Hecate clenched her fists in anger and opened her jacket, revealing two shining pistols. She glared,

"Have you forgotten what happened to our race? They were murdered by an ignorant species. They thought of us as monsters! All ten of us!"

Diablos sighed,

"We share this planet with the humans. Obviously, our race picked up a few bad habits, but humans have changed since then."

Hecate raised her arms in frustration,

"You and I are the only survivors left. They were so determined to wipe our race that they ended up destroying themselves! And for what? Never to repeat what happened! They were on the verge of evolving into deities, and they'd rather die than accept that change!"  
She wiped a tear away,

"Even our parents couldn't stand the sight of what we became! How do you just accept something like that?"  
The red-eyed hero looked at his sister,

"You're angry and hurt. Believe me, I know."  
Hecate pulled one of the guns and pointed angrily at her brother,

"No, you don't! You will never know what I'm feeling."

She had an insane glint in her eyes as she said,

"If you think I'm going to let the humans take this planet from us, you're sadly mistaken. I am going to ensure that this planet belongs to its rightful species; us. You can join me or join in their extermination. You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it."

Just then, the red-eyed hero's signaling device went off. He picked it up,

"Hello?"  
Martian Manhunter reported in,

"Wonder Man has been kidnapped in Metropolis. Diablos, you are to meet Superman in Metropolis."

Diablos responded,

"Acknowledged. Teleporting there now."  
He looked around, but Hecate was no longer with him. He was alone. Sighing, he vanished in a beam of light.

**In Metropolis… **

Persiana and Miss Marvel were forcibly separated. Sentry and Superman were holding Miss Marvel back, while Tigra was holding back her friend. Carol screeched,

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE WHEN THIS IS OVER!"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Say that a little louder, Pamela Anderson. People in Japan must think Godzilla is on the loose or something."  
The blonde Avenger struggled to wring the wise-cracking were-lioness' neck, but Superman and Sentry managed to keep that from happening.

Just then, Lance appeared in a brilliant light. He noticed what was going on and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Somehow, I expected this."

Farrah turned and squealed,

"Sweetie!"  
She jumped into his arms and nuzzled him,

"Baby, where were you? Blonde's being mean to me!"  
Superman asked,

"Persiana, do you have to do this now? Wonder Man is in trouble."  
Lance nodded,

"Yeah, J'onn called me about it. You said someone named Maxima took him?"

Superman released Carol and explained,

"Yes, it's happened before. She's a princess from another world that had a crush on me. Of course, I turned down the offer and well, she kidnapped me and tried to marry me, but one of her advisors tried to usurp the throne and well, for saving her kingdom, she let me go."

Tigra groaned,

"Great; even I wasn't this bad."  
Sentry was not paying attention; he was noticing a rather peculiar sight. He noticed a woman, her green robes tied around her neck like a cape, and she was prancing through the streets in her underwear, shouting in a slurred voice,

"I am the lizard king! Fear me, rats!"  
She stuck her tongue out and hissed, and immediately looked at the assembled heroes. She cocked her head in curiosity and nodded,

"You…you…must be the Justice League."

She ran up to Tigra and narrowed her eyes. She giggled,

"You're hairy."  
The were-tiger waved her away,

"Geez, lady. What have you been drinking?"

Farrah asked,

"This is one of Maxima's advisors?"  
Superman nodded,

"Her name is Sazu, and I helped her and Maxima take back their planet."  
Sazu spat,

"Maxima this, Maxima that! I'm so sick of hearing how she's gonna get married!"  
She eyed a butterfly,

"Oooh. Pretty!"

She happily chased after it. Lance checked in,

"I've lost communication with Wonder Man. He must be outside our range."  
Superman nodded,

"He must be on Maxima's planet."

Tigra asked,

"But how do we get there?"

Sazu, bored with chasing the butterfly, wrapped her arm around Carol, pulling out a small box,

"With this! You can travel REALL-L-L-Y far away with this!"

She handed the device to the former agent of SHIELD,

"Go get 'er, hot stuff!"  
She slapped Carol's backside and collapsed. Farrah grinned,

"Geez, Barbie. I knew you were a hit with the guys, but I didn't know you were into girls too."

Carol roared and charged right at Farrah, but Sentry held her back. Tigra looked at her,

"You have to set her off, don't you?"

Farrah grinned. Tigra then worried,

"I wonder what Maxima has planned for a wedding?"

Farrah then thought,

"How are the women in the Watchtower gonna feel that Maxima is taking Simon from them?"

**Aboard the Watchtower… **

Vixen screamed at the top of her lungs,

"MY SIMON WAS ABDUCTED? WHO DID THIS?"

She took on the powers of a gorilla and began thrashing everything in sight. Zatanna was equally disturbed,

"I WAS GOING TO MAKE BABIES WITH SIMON!"  
Supergirl folded her arms,

"Yeah, right. Simon's making babies with me!"

The African American model and the magic user jumped the Kryptonian blonde, a cat-fight breaking out.

Gypsy walked in at that moment,

"It was Maxima. She kidnapped my Simon!"

The girls all looked at each other. They all had two things on their mind; kill Maxima, and get pregnant with Simon.  
**Meanwhile, on Almerac… **

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! LET ME GO!"  
Wonder Man was forcibly restrained to a wall, watching as Maxima's many servants were prepping the princess for her big day. Maxima was happily singing,

"We're gonna get married! We're gonna get married!"

She suddenly stopped and seductively winked at her betrothed,

"What do you think our children would look like?"

The ionic hero whimpered,

"Why couldn't I have stayed in my world?"

Next Chapter:  
The Avengers and Superman rescue Wonder Man, or try to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Bast, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 6: Wedding Madness

**On Almerac… **

Maxima had numerous attendants parade in different style dresses. Of course, Wonder Man was in attendance, and he was still being restrained on the wall. He pleaded,

"Please, let me go. I don't want to be here."  
Maxima, clearly ignoring his pleas, squealed,

"Ooh! What about that one?"  
A servant paraded in a VERY revealing white dress, showing an extreme amount of leg and was a considerably low cut. Simon was immediately floored, his jaw hanging open. The only time he ever saw anything remotely close was when he heard about what they wore in the Hellfire Club. The spoiled monarch looked and smiled,

"I thought you'd like that."  
She shouted,

"SERVANTS, PREPARE THE WEDDING HALL!"  
Wonder Man screamed,

"HELP!"  
**Outside the palace, in an open market… **

A portal opened and out stepped, Superman, Miss Marvel, Sentry, Tigra, Persiana, Diablos, and an inebriated Sazu. The red-eyed hero asked,

"Anybody have an idea on how to find Wonder Man?"

Persiana shrugged,

"We could always follow Simon's screams of mercy."

A loud voice echoed,

"SOMEONE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, HELP ME!!"

The lioness grinned,

"See, he's close by."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"You're a regular ball of sunshine, ya know that?"

Farrah responded sarcastically,

"I love you too, Carol."  
The people in the market all looked in bewilderment and awe at the heroes. One approached,

"Superman, thank the heavens you have come. She is at it again."

Superman nodded,

"I take it Maxima found someone."  
The man nodded,

"Yes, I know she has someone."

Superman asked,

"Do you know if the wedding has started?"

The man shook his head,

"No, they are getting set up now."  
Miss Marvel cracked her knuckles,

"Good, I'm looking forward to a rematch."  
Sentry asked,

"Shouldn't we try and ask her nicely?"  
Tigra shook her head,

"We did. Look what that got us."  
Persiana grinned,

"Yeah, with her luck, Miss Marvel could get her ass kicked and Maxi and Wonder Man get to go on a long honeymoon, never to be seen again."

The former SHIELD agent shouted,

"DIE!"  
Sentry restrained his friend, who was swearing up a storm. Lance tried to change the subject,

"Let's move out."  
As the six were making their way to the palace, the heroes noticed the hustle and bustle of the castle, many of Maxima's servants gathering materials for the wedding. Superman shook his head,

"There has to be a way to convince Maxima to let her go."  
Sentry asked,

"Couldn't we say he's already married?"

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, that might work. He has been seeing Carol."  
Persiana instantly shot her head in Tigra's direction,

"Tell me more."  
Carol shook her head,

"Greer, don't say a word! I don't need this biting me in the ass."  
Tigra smirked,

"Not if the stories I've heard are true."

The blonde Avenger ran her hands frantically through her hair,

"NOT ONE WORD!"  
The striped were-tiger looked at her friend,

"It's fun to freak her out."

Persiana laughed,

"Yes, it is."  
Superman asked,

"Is she always like this?"

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"I'm getting a headache from all of this."  
He thought,

_She's actually worse than Bast. _

The six heroes made their way to the castle.

**At the festhall… **

Dancers in revealing red outfits parlayed through the hall, while guests lined in benches to see their Princess Maxima marry the man from Earth. Of course, Wonder Man was already at the altar, shackled and staring aghast at the audience. He mentally shouted,

_Help! _

Just then, the blushing bride paraded down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was giddy to say the least. She was eager to get this ceremony over with and get right to the honeymoon.

The minister cleared his throat when Maxima arrived. He addressed the crowd,

"Citizens of Almerac, we are gathered her today to-."

Maxima grabbed him by the throat,

"Get on with it, old man, or I'll throw you in the dungeon."

The minister rubbed his neck, and scrolled down further,

"Princess Maxima, do you take this…"

He adjusted his glasses,

"Wonder Man?"

The ionic hero nodded,

"Yes, and could you please-."  
Maxima stuffed a rag in his mouth. The minister shrugged,

"Do you, Princess of Almerac, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Maxima blushed,

"Yes, I do."  
The minister then said,

"Do you, Wonder Man, take Princess Maxima as your lawful wedded wife?"  
Maxima answered for him,

"He does."  
She winked at her hero. Simon mentally groaned. This had to be the worst day in any super hero career.

The minister addressed the crowd,

"Is there anyone that can show cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Maxima warned,

"Anybody that does, dies!"  
Instantly, the congregation was silent. Maxima smiled,

"Better."

Suddenly, the door in the back swung open and a guard was sent flying into the cake. The monarch of Almerac roared,

"WHO DARES THIS ON MY WEDDING DAY!?"  
Superman walked in, the other heroes behind. Sazu was nowhere to be seen. Maxima was stunned,

"Superman?"  
The Last Son of Krypton shook his head,

"This is déjà vu all over again, just like with me."  
Tigra looked at the restrained Wonder Man,

"Simon."  
Wonder Man mentally sighed in relief. However, the red-head was far from happy,

"GUARDS!"  
A platoon of guards got in front of the princess. The rest of the congregation was fleeing when they knew what was going to happen. Superman said,

"Maxima, this is our friend. You can't just kidnap him!"

Maxima pouted and whined,

"BUT I WANT A MATE!"  
She started throwing a tantrum, falling to the floor and kicking like child. Sentry shook his head,

"Well, that's unexpected."  
Persiana smirked,

"Yeah, I expect this from Barbie over there."  
Miss Marvel clenched her fists,

"Urge to kill rising, rising."  
Superman zipped by the guards and freed Wonder Man. The former scientist shuddered,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I don't know how much longer I would have to be in there."

Tigra looked at the spoiled princess,

"What about her?"  
Persiana said out loud,

"I don't think this situation can get any worse than it already has."  
At the precise moment she finished the sentence, the walls crashed down and smoke filled the room. When the dust settled, Superman swallowed nervously,

"No."

Miss Marvel and Sentry looked at each other, clearly not liking this situation. Persiana said,

"This situation just got worse, didn't it?"

Tigra gulped,

"Yes, it sure did."

Next Chapter:  
Who stormed down Maxima's palace? Find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in the Air**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 7: Matrimonial Melee

The assembled heroes looked on in shock as all out pandemonium broke out. The four women interested in Simon; Supergirl, Gypsy, Vixen, and Zatanna, had somehow managed to get to Almerac with Zatanna's magic. Upon seeing the man of their dreams shackled and almost marrying Maxima, a brawl had broken out between the five women. Supergirl grabbed a silver tray and bashed Maxima's head in, while Zatanna had Gypsy in a headlock, slamming her head against a wall. Vixen tried to make a move, but Supergirl grabbed her and power-bombed her through a table. The African-American model was out. The princess of Almerac got ready and speared Supergirl as soon as the Kryptonian blonde turned around. Both went through a wall and spilled out into the courtyard.

Gypsy finally escaped the head lock and suplexed the magician over her head. She then bolted for Simon and, grabbing the minister, ordered,

"Marry us right-."

That was when Zatanna spoke the words,

"ECNELIS, RETSINIM!" (1)

The minister opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. The illusion maker turned and shrieked,

"NO FAIR! HE WAS MINE!"  
She pounced, and began pulling on Zatanna's hair.

Persiana quipped,

"And I thought weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion."

She then looked at Tigra,

"I bet this brings back memories."

Greer blushed,

"Oh, I shackled him once, but that was only because I wanted to try it and…"  
She looked at her younger 'sister',

"Why am I telling you this again?"

Diablos groaned,

"I knew this situation would end up bad. I just knew it. How are we going to break them up now?"

Persiana, not hearing anything her boyfriend had to say, observed,

"I just realized something; the number of women Simon has slept with."

Sentry looked at them,

"Why is that important?"

Farrah opened her mouth to explain, but Tigra quickly covered it,

"Not here, and not in front of the psycho jealous women. You realize they'd skin me and Carol alive right?"

Persiana then had a maniacal grin on her face. Superman and the others winced at that; this could only mean one thing.

Carol warned,

"Farrah, don't do this."

The white-haired lioness began opening her mouth. The blonde Air Force Major shook her head,

"Farrah, I'm warning you! Don't do this!"

The lioness shouted at the top of her lungs,

"CAROL'S PREGNANT WITH SIMON'S BABIES!!"  
At this, the fighting stopped, and the five women fighting for Simon's affections all glared at the blonde soldier. Tigra groaned,

"Oh, little sis."

Carol snapped,

"Farrah! I am not carrying Simon's children. Sure, we had sex but-."

At this, all five women charged, tackling Miss Marvel and an all out beat down commenced.

Miss Marvel was sent sailing over their heads, into the wall. She had a silly grin on her face. Sentry rushed to her,

"Carol, are you all right?"

Miss Marvel smiled,

"But, Mommy, I want my night light on. The boogie man will get me if I don't have my night light on."

Farrah immediately grinned, while Lance shook his head,

"You are gonna run with this, aren't you?"  
The were-lioness nodded,

"Oh yeah."

A drunken Sazu looked on,

"Take it off! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Superman, who had finally got the restraints off of Wonder Man, said,

"Now that that's settled, we need to get out of here."

The red-eyed hero smirked,

"I think I can help with that."  
He used his telepathy and knocked all the brawling women out. Superman activated the inter-dimensional teleporter and the heroes all went away, leaving a drunken Sazu, and an unconscious Maxima behind.  
**Back at the Watchtower… **

The seven heroes were relaying their escapades to the rest of the tower. Well, six; Simon was busy running away from Gypsy, Supergirl, Vixen, and Zatanna. Flash laughed hysterically,

"That's how it all ended? Man, I wish I was there."

Diablos shook his head,

"I don't think you would want to."

Persiana, sitting on her boyfriend's lap, nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, but it could be worse. You should have seen Tigra when her animal side was dominant."

The were-tiger looked at her friend, shocked,

"Hey, I am not that bad!"  
A young man in a red and gold costume walked into the cafeteria. He had a gold and silver thunderbolt on his chest and his cape was in white and gold. His name is Captain Marvel. He beamed brightly,

"Wow, you must be the Avengers! Persiana told us all about you!"

He looked at Tigra,

"Are you really covered in fur?"

The were-feline just had her jaw drop open in shock. She stared dreamily at him, her eyes glazing over. Sentry looked at his friend,

"Uh, Greer, are you all right?"

Tigra squealed,

"I want your babies!"  
Everyone looked at Tigra, surprised, especially the hero, who was named Captain Marvel,

"Golly, I didn't know you felt that way about me."  
Tigra brushed up against him, purring,

"So, ya single, cutie?"  
Captain Marvel suddenly felt uncomfortable around her,

"Uh, I think Superman's calling me."  
He zipped out of there at speeds that would make Flash jealous. Tigra sighed happily. Persiana nodded,

"He is cute. Too bad he's a minor."

Tigra looked at her friend, stunned,

"What? But he's, I mean, he looks like…I saw him…"

She dropped her head,

"Kill me. Kill me now."

Miss Marvel comforted her,

"It's all right. It's all right, Greer."  
Persiana asked,

"I just need to ask you one question, Barbie."  
Carol glared at her,

"What?"

"Is it true you still sleep with a night light on?"  
The former Air Force pilot's eyes shot open. She roared,

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"  
She made a grab for the feline, but Farrah was too quick and bolted out of there, the hot-headed heroine not to far behind. Diablos shook his head,

"Just another day at the Watchtower."

He looked out the door and saw Simon run by,

"HELP!"  
Supergirl, Gypsy, Vixen, and Zatanna were in hot pursuit. Diablos sipped some soda,

"Yep, just another normal day up here, or whatever passes for it."

(1) Means Silence, Minister!

End of Arc, and the first of many adventures for the Avengers in the DC universe.


End file.
